GrayLu week 2017
by Sachiko Saki
Summary: A collection of seven prompts as one-shots! Day 1: grey day 2: loud day 3: ordinary day 4: tremble day 5: playground day 6: fragrance day 7: trace bonus day: "memorable moments" or "last day on earth" A very big thank you to "Choco Forest" for keeping me updated on this event. Thank you very much.
1. Grey

_It's difficult for a normal person to imagine how difficult it is to be blind. A blind person's world is void of colors, everything they visualize is_ _ **Grey.**_ _"Respect blind people cause they judge others by their personality, and not by their looks."_

* * *

"Stay right here and don't go anywhere." Natsu shouted, as he ran further away from the bench.

"As if I can go anywhere on my own..." I muttered as I adjusted the scarf around my neck. Winter was almost near. There was a nip of coldness in the weather made me shiver. I placed my hand by my side and took a deep breath.

The smell of fresh flowers filled my nostrils and the sound of the children's playing in the playground could be heard.

It's been quite some time since I last stepped out. Well, Natsu kept pestering me, until I finally gave up and tagged along with him.

 _'Oye'_

Now he's off to somewhere to get some hot coffee from the vending machine. This climate makes everyone have something hot and sweet so I doubt he'll able to find it any sooner.

 _'You! Grey scarf guy!'_

I heard of the gate creak open which made me cringe a little. Thinking it was Natsu, I spoke without giving a thought, "That was some awful sound"

"Well, you would saved yourself from hearing that sound if you would have been just kind enough to throw back that ball or at least responded when I called you!"

I was taken back when I heard the voice, cause first of all, it was not Natsu. And second, the voice belonged to a woman. And judging by the voice it she sounded kinda pissed. Nevertheless I decided to answer back, "Well I'm sorry ma'am! I was lost in my own thought and was not able to hear your voice and-"

"Look up!" she demanded.

Confused and agitated at being cut-off, I replied, "What?"

"Look up at my face when you're talking" she said, somewhat angry, "And stop staring at my chest"

Now it makes sense why she was angry. It wasn't like I was staring at it on purpose.

"Voila!" I heard a familiar voice, and I sighed out of relief. _Natsu!_

"You are a beautiful lady!" he said a flirty way, which made me wanna roll my eyes.

"Great" she sighed, "Now I'm stuck with two perverts"

"Wh-?" I stood up, the walking cane which was on my lap fell to the ground. Somebody immediately rushed to my side, and I knew it was Natsu.

"Look lady!" I said suppressing any cuss word, "I was not staring at your chest nor at you-"

"Oh no no! You misunderstood miss!" said Natsu. And I was cut-off the second time.

She let out a questionable _hm_ to which Natsu continued, "Well, you see..."

"I can't see" This time I cut him off, "I'm visually impaired"

One could hear her gasp, and I felt Natsu bent down and pick my walking cane. He nudged me slightly and I took it from his hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that!" she said after a long pause. I noticed that this time her voice was much calmer and gentle.

I nodded back at her wondering if she even saw that.

"Big sister! What's taking you so long?" I heard a child's voice call out for the girl.

I heard the sound of footsteps and after some time, I felt Natsu give two pats on my back.

"What?" I blurted out, trying to find the bench and sit down.

"She left" replied Natsu, "And here's your drink. I opened it for you"

"She left just like that?" I asked him, as I held my hand out. I felt something warm touch my hand and I grabbed it gently before running my fingers on the top to find the opening. When I found it I took a sip and the warmth filled me. I let out a sigh feeling good.

"Nope. She actually looked confused as to what to say, looked everywhere but at you. When the kid called out she gave a deep bow and whispered sorry twice before trailing off."

And that's how people usually react when they realize about your disability. _Typical_ I thought as I continued with my drink and heard Natsu's ranting about college.

* * *

I was not born blind. An incident happened which caused me to lose my sight. I was driving my way home from a college party. It was late night, and the road was deserted. I speed up which was really a grave mistake. Without giving any warning, I took a sharp right turn and overlooked a truck coming by. By the time I came to senses it was too late and the truck hit me. I was injured very badly.

When I came to sense, I could hear the monitor beeping. I realized I was in the hospital. My body ached like anything, a pain I never went through. My bones were fractured in most of the places. The glass shards had poked my eyes, injuring my cornea. It took months to not feel any pain when you're gulping down water. I lost one year of college. My family and friends were glad I was at least alive. I spent most of my days at home. Someone or the other had to be home to look after. I felt like a burden to them.

As the days passed, my world lost it's color and everything became Black and White.

Recently I got the news of a possible eye donor but no confirmed news. And that's how I ended up at the hospital now.

I lean back on the pillow and stretch my hands. I unplug my earphones. Listening audio books doesn't give the same feeling as reading it. I hear the door slide open and the smell of fresh flowers hits my nostrils.

I smiled and greeted the person, "Hi Ul! Didn't know you were coming today to meet me?"

"Umm...I'm not Ul..." replied the voice which sounded familiar.

 _It's_ "The girl from yesterday!" I explained, sitting up straight, confused as to what she was doing here.

"Well, yea" she replied. And from the sound, it sounded like she's quite close by. I hear the sound of chair being dragged on the floor. And guessing from that, she just pulled the chair and sat by the bedside.

"So, hii" she said in a small voice which wasn't too screechy. Or loud/angry like yesterday.

"I kinda wanted to apologize about yesterday. And so when I met that salmon hair guy-"

"Natsu" I said.

"-Yea, Natsu" she took a pause, before she continued, "He told me your room number. I hope you don't mind"

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. I was thought it was my sister"

"Ok..." she trailed off, "And here"

I felt her place something something on my lap. Cautiously I placed my hand on it, and I felt something soft and slightly cold under my touch. "Flowers?"

"Yup" she replied, popping the sound 'p', "Nothing else came to my mind other than this"

"Thank you" I said giving smiling.

"Your welcome!" she said in a happy tone, "By the way, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia"

I felt her hold my right hand. It was smooth and soft. I held it firm and gave it a slight shake, "Gray"

"As in the color grey?" she questioned. Even though I didn't know how she looked like I can pretty much imagine her tilting her head when she asked that question.

"G-R-A-Y. Gray Fullbuster" I replied chuckling. She's second to Natsu who asked this.

"Sorry" she replied out of embarrassment. I nodded my head and didn't say another word.

There was this uncomfortable silence between the two of us and both of us didn't understand what to say to break the silence. What was surprised me the most was we were still holding hands and refused to be the first one to let go.

"Were you listening to songs?" she asked, letting go my hand. I felt a weird pang when she let go of my hand. I longed to hold on to her hand a little longer.

Shrugging off the thoughts, I replied, "Audio books"

"Sorry for the interruption" she said.

"No it's okay" I replied, "It wasn't that fun listening to it. It was very monotone and I lost interest"

"Oh" she said. There was long pause, before she continued, "Can I read it you?"

"What?" I asked not sure if I heard her right.

"If you don't mind" she said, her voice very close, as she took the tablet from the lap, "Can I read the story to you? I can make it interesting"

A part of me wondered if she is here to steal, but it was pushed away, and I nodded my head.

She let out a soft laugh before she started reading. It was comparatively a lot better than listening to some male voice speaking in a monotone voice. She was really good at it, as if she expertise in this. It was soothing to hear her and instead of listening to the story I was lost in her voice.

I wondered how she looks like. For the first time in a year, I longed very badly to have my sight back.

What did she look like?

What was wearing?

What is her hair or eye color?

Why did I suddenly like her presence?

Why am I trusting this stranger this much?

Why do I feel like holding her hand?

Unfortunately, none of my questions ever found it's answer...

* * *

Lucy visited me everyday. And I kind of started looking forward to her visit. At times, she was here with Natsu. She became acquainted with my best friend slash enemy and my family very easily, as if she knew them for a long time.

She at times read to me, or took me out for a round or at times we talked about our personal life. Grey days were filled with happiness and color.

And the greatest news above all was I got an eye donor. Which means I can get my sight back. Well, the success rate was 90% but I'm gonna throw all my hopes on this 90%.

"It's really a great news" she said, as she held my hand. We were sitting by the bench outside the hospital, the place where we first met.

"Yea" I said, giving her gentle squeeze, "I'll finally get to see you"

There was long pause, I wondered why she is not speaking when she spoke, "Y-yea"

I got confused. Her voice was cracking as if she was _crying._

"Lucy" I said as I turned towards her side, "Are you crying?"

She chuckled softly and sniffed, "Yes. I'm just so happy for you"

I sighed in relief, as I was fearing for the worst. I rubbed my thumb on her hand to calm her. But she didn't stop crying, instead she hugged from the sides and continued crying. I didn't say a word, and hugged her back.

* * *

After returning back to my room, Lucy bid her farewell.

"Goodbye Gray" she said, "And good luck with your surgery"

"It's goodnight and not goodbye silly" I said, "And you can wish good luck tomorrow too"

"Lucy-sama?"

Somebody called out to Lucy, then I heard some fumbling before I heard the Lucy speak.

"That was just...my friend calling me. I got to leave" she said. With each word, her voice sounded closer. I muttered a _Yea_ and waited for the soft click of the door.

But instead I suddenly felt something soft press against my lips, which lasted for few seconds. I froze for a second before relaxing.

When we parted, I was confused, "What was that for?" I asked, more like whispered. My heart was pounding like crazy, and I couldn't stop myself from grinning like an idiot.

Lucy replied, "After getting your sight back, what if you found me ugly and not talk to me? So that's my farewell gift to you now"

I chuckled, "Be prepared for the pay back girl. Cause I'm not gonna ever let you go. Never"

I heard her laugh out loud, it sounded like music to my ears. "I seriously can't wait to see you"

"Sure" she said in-between her laugh, "Now I really gotta leave. M-my friend is standing outside waiting for me"

I nodded, "Bye Lucy. goodnight"

Lucy hugged me for one last time before whispering goodbye and goodnight and she left, softly closing the door behind her.

* * *

It's been 4 days since the operation, and today I'm finally going to see again. I was way too excited. When I opened my eyes for the first time I saw my parents, with tears in their eyes clutching each others hand, thanking God. My siblings and Natsu too were crying. The doctors and nurses gave me gleaming smile.

Unconsciously, a single tear slipped down my cheeks as I smiled back at everyone.

My parents and friends kept talking and talking how glad they are this operation was a success, but my eyes were searching for an unknown face among everyone in the room.

I turned towards Natsu who was rubbing his eyes too hard. He smiled back at me, and asked me what happened.

"Where's Lucy?"

Everyone in the room fell silent and avoided any eye contact with me. I feared for the worst, as my breath hitched in my throat. I jolted when I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder. I turned towards her, and saw her eyes gleaming with tears. But it held no joy, as it did before.

With shaky hands she reached for something in her pocket, and placed it in my hand. She stepped behind and stood next my dad. I opened my hand to find a folded envelope. With fresh tears swimming in my eyes I looked at Natsu, who signaled me to open and read it.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, with trembling fingers I opened the envelope and something that looked like a photo fell on my lap. I carefully picked up it up and examined the picture.

It was of a beautiful girl, with blond hair radiant like the sun and big brown gentle eyes. She was wearing a white beach hat with a white lace wrapped around it and a bow in the corner, dressed in a white sleeveless sun dress with bright red flowers on the end. She was holding her hat with her right hand and other rested by her side. The blowing wind made her hair and dress sway to its direction. And she gave a brightest smile.

I smiled as I recognized the girl as Lucy. I placed the photo on my lap and I opened to read the letter.

 _Dear Gray,_

 _I hope you are doing well. I have always hoped. It feels weird writing a letter to someone you were just with…_

 _The first time I saw you was in middle school first year but we never met or talked. I was that typical nerd girl with big glasses. You were the talk of the whole school. I mean, who didn't recognize Gray Fullbuster, the ace football player of Fairy Mavis Academia? There were many opportunities for me to come and talk to you or hang out at the lunch break. Instead, I just watched you from afar. When I was a kid, I had to have an operation because of which I was under strict meditation. During the mid-semester of our first year, I collapsed and the one who took me to the infirmary was you. You probably don't remember but you were so worried sick and stayed by my side till I awoke up. You gave me bright smile when I woke up. And that was the moment I fell in love with you._

 _During the summer break of our second semester, I was admitted to the hospital. I missed 2-3 months of my school. I longed to see you, but my conditions made it impossible to be discharged very soon. One fine day, I sneaked out of my room for some fresh air. I stumbled upon my parents conversing with the doctor. My parents were crying, and that's when realization hit me. 'I was running out of time'_

 _I run away and decided that very moment to do everything on my check list instead of waiting for after hospital discharge moment. I decided to get contact lenses and cut my hair short. I purchased all the books I wanted to read, went out with friends and ate without worrying about my weight. And I changed school after clearing my third year in middle school because the more I saw you the more I fell in love with you and the more I longed to live longer._

 _At night I cried for the short period of time I had. But every morning I acted like the night of regret never happened. My parents noticed my change and realized I was aware of my disability. They took time off work and we more than often went on vacations and clicked many photos, creating memories. At times my friends tagged along too. At the start of my college I had a severe attack and was permanently admitted to the hospital._

 _And one fine day, when I was strolling alone I saw you sitting by the bench alone. And just the sight of you after such a long time did wonders to my heart. I smiled like an idiot and wondered how to come and start a conversation with you._

 _And that's when the kids' ball came flying and landed close by. I took up the opportunity and came to you. Nor did you notice my presence or reply back to my calling which frustrated me. When I began talking with you, your gaze was fixed on my chest which annoyed me even more. I wondered what I saw in you that I fell in love with you and after such long time it has not yet faded. But when I heard you were blind, it broke my heart. I was at loss for words and regretted my poor behavior. I wanted to make for it so I decided to meet you._

 _Turn of events and I became well acquainted with you, your family and friends. I loved that short period of time I was able to be with you._ _The days that we spent together weren't enough, but you gave me the last happiness and you filled the emptiness in my heart._

 _My time is short, but I wanted to leave some imprint in this world. So I decided to donate my good functioning organs for the good cause. This way though I might not be here but a part of me will always survive._

 _I'm glad that I met you. Please don't forget me._

 _Thanks for the moments._

 _Thanks for your kindness._

 _Thanks for accepting me even though you didn't know me._

 _Thanks for making me not regret that I met and fell in love with you._

 _Thanks for being my first kiss._

 _But I'm sorry for leaving you like this. I am not disappearing from your life, I'm always here with you._

 _Take care of yourself and don't harm our eyes in future.._

 _And one last thing. I love you._

 _I love you._  
 _I love you so much!_  
 _I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you got your vision._  
 _I'm sorry for calling you a pervert._  
 _I'm sorry for being selfish and for hurting you._

 _I'm just so, so, so, so sorry!_

 _Thank you for everything._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia._

Tears fell from my eyes leaving marks on her letter.I clutched the letter and cried out loud not caring about the others in the room. I yelled in frustration. After the accident I lost the motivation to do any work. My world was void of any colors. But after meeting you I was able to visualize the colors. It become lively again. I cried even though my eyes burned and my throat hurt.

And now I feel like I lost everthing... She left and took the colors along with her, leaving my world grey once again.

* * *

 **My first story for GrayLu week! Though I'm not sure whether I'll be able to update the rest! But I'll try my best**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	2. Loud

When you're trying to concentrate on your work and but your oh-so-sweet neighbor decides to make loud noises leaving you frustrated and annoyed.

* * *

 _"I-It's impossible! H-how is it possible to for the same person to be presented in two different places?" asked Inspector Warren, he was shaking in fear as he eyed the wanted criminal in front of him. The hands were shaking in fear, as he found it hard to keep a grip on the gun._

 _Senari flipped her long scarlet hair and smirked as she looked, at the cowering inspector. She looked towards her right and as on cue the door opened. The inspector looked at the direction and pointed the gun, this time more firmly, at the door. Standing at the door was none other than a female with long scarlet hair and a long cape to hide her face and body._

 _"I-Impossible..." Warren muttered, as he let go of the gun and sank to the floor on his knees. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"_

 _He yelled as he clutched the his head in his hand and buried his finger in his auburn hair._

 _"My twin sister, Minori!" said Senari, as walked across the hall to her sister's side. She wrapped her arm around her sisters shoulder and looked at the poor Inspector._

 _"I KILLED HER!" yelled the Inspector, remembering the day when he watched the other twin fall off the cliff, "I SAW HER DIED. HOW COULD SHE BE ALIV-_

"Arg!" yelled Lucy in annoyance, as she threw her pen and banged her hands on her writing desk.

Lucy was a writer for the weekly Fiore magazine, and she had to submit her story tomorrow morning before 9. Today being a Sunday, she thought that it would be an easy task. But no! An annoying and loud idiot was moving in next door. Not like she had a problem with her new neighbor, but can't she/he move their stuffs a little gently? There was so much noise outside as he they are trying to fit a zoo next door.

Lucy placed her manuscript a little further away from her place, afraid she'll tear it up in frustration. She took a deep breath and tried meditating, to keep her anger down.

And then there was a loud crash outside, and Lucy decided that's it. She is going to go and knock some sense into her new neighbor. She didn't care that she would be leaving a bad first impression. She was frustrated and she's gonna vent it out.

Stomping her feet she grabbed her keys(In case she locked herself out) and opening the door, she turned her head to the left. There were some men dressed in orange carrying furniture's and and other heavy stuffs into that small apartment. She looked around for her a moment and spotted someone giving instruction to the workers as to where he wants his stuffs to be placed.

Lucy groaned at the thought of yelling someone she just met but none the less she closed her door with a click and strode towards his direction. She tapped him on his shoulder, and stepped back a little. He turned his head to see who was calling him and his eyes fell on Lucy.

He had jet black hair, dark blue eyes his body was toned and muscular. He had a scar on his forehead above his left eye that was partially covered by his hair. He was wearing a plain white shirt and black pants. He had what looked like a memo pad in his left hand and the other hand was in his pant pocket.

On the other hand, Lucy was surprised because she didn't assume that the new-neighbor guy would be this handsome. She suddenly felt conscious of her appearance. As it was a Sunday and she had no plans of going out, so she had just messily tied her blond her into a bun. She was wearing a pink over-sized comfortable shirt and navy blue shorts.

"Yes?" he asked when Lucy didn't say anything, "How may I help you ma'am?"

She didn't realize that she was staring at him, not until he spoke up and broke her stance leaving her confused. She adjusted herself and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, before clearing her throat and speaking, "I'm sorry. But you see I stay next door" she said turning around and pointing at her room, "And since it's a holiday, I am or at least I was trying to relax a bit. But all this noise and sound is kinda...too loud and disturbing"

She hoped he would get her message and she wondered whether she not too harsh. Her anger had long disappeared when her eyes fell on him. She waited patiently for his response and he spoke, "I'm sorry for the noise. We'll try to pipe down a bit. Sorry for the inconvenience"

Lucy smiled and nodded and he turned and continued with his work instructing the worker to not be too loud or disturb the neighbors. When it didn't seem like he would do any talking with her, she spoke up, "I'm Lucy"

This caught the guy's attention, and he laughed a little before speaking up, "I'm sorry for the rudeness. Hello, I'm Gray Fullbuster" he held out his hand and Lucy held his hand, "Will be in your care from now on."

"Great" she chimed in a excited voice.

"I'm sorry to say this but can we continue continue this conversation some other time?" asked Gray, "I have to complete this moving thing today and be set"

"Nah! It's ok" Lucy said, worried that she was disturbing him, "So wanna bang sometime?"

Lucy's eyes widened when she realized what she just said, "Shit! I mean crap! Oh God! What the hell am I trying to say?!" Lucy groaned as she moved her hands frantically, "I meant hang! Yes, Would you like to hang something?"

She came on too forcefully this time and she was fretting on what she has just done. Suddenly she heard Gray laugh loudly as he clutched his stomach. Lucy felt embarrassed as well as a little proud cause she made him laugh out loud and she was able to see it.

"Sure" Gray coughed after he had finished with his laughter, "I don't mind either of the two"

Lucy blushed and wondered how to respond, but was saved on time when one of the worker called out to him.

"Just kidding" he asked as he turned to leave, "Tonight dinner?"

"No" Lucy said, as she had to complete her manuscript today, "How about tomorrow breakfast?"

Gray winked and flicked his finger on his memo pad and mouthed _noted_. He smiled one last time before turning and jogging towards the one who had called him.

She sighed and dragged her self to her apartment. She opened the door with the keys, she gave one last look in Gray's direction and pushed opened the door before closing behind her.

She smiled to herself and sat down on the chair near her writing desk. With new found excitement and happy mood, she decided to complete her manuscript cause she had to decide what to wear on her date tomorrow morning with her handsome neighbor.


	3. Ordinary

_She's just an ordinary girl like any other but **ordinary** was just not enough to describe her..._

* * *

02:00 AM

The clock read. And I here I was wide awake, laid down on her bed. With one arm acting as her pillow and other resting on the blanket above her waist. She was fast asleep not aware of me staring. If she was awake, she would have probably pushed me out of this bed, calling names and pouting. I chuckled when I tried to play the scene in the head.

I breathed in deeply as I took in her sight. She looked beautiful! So serene. And the moonlight peeping through the curtains illuminated her face, which gave her a soft silver glow. She looked gentle snowflakes-soft and subtle, fragile to touch, but beautiful nonetheless.

I reached out with my other hand very carefully, afraid to wake her, and traced her cheeks with my forefinger. Her skin was soft and warm against my cold fingertips. She didn't stir in her sleep, so I gently placed my hand back on her waist.

She has been my best friend since middle school. And it was at the end of the second year high school we began dating. Her presence always filled me happiness. I loved her hugs, her smile, her kindness, and the times we laughed and cried, her anger, her concern for me. I guess I was in love with her long before I realized it.

She is pretty shy and clumsy, and always underestimates what she is capable of! She's good at studying, always there to help other. She's got that sense of justice which many people like about her. She's good got a good voice, I love her whispers, her singing.

And the way she pouts when she's angry or when she disagrees, is just so adorable makes me wanna pinch her fluffy cheeks. And it's funny how she actually believes in ghost and other paranormal stuffs. I love the way she 'awws' when she sees a puppy or a kitten or anything that's cute. She is fascinated by stars and I love the way her eyes twinkle when she talks about.

Unconsciously I began drawing circle with my thumb on her back which made her hum in response. I looked down and saw her stir in her sleep. Her hair was in a beautiful mess.

She hummed deeply as if asking _what's wrong? Why are you still awake?_

I smiled at her still closed eyes, and placed my hand on back of her before pressing my lips to her forehead gently for awhile. _Nothing_ I whisper and pull her close.

In response she wraps her free hand around me and pulls even closer, before rubbing her face on my chest until she was able to comfortably place her head before I heard her soft snore.

I laughed a little at how quick she fell asleep, and closed my eyes as I felt my eyes getting heavier. I smiled as I thought of how she's the type of girl who can make ordinary things extraordinary!

* * *

 **Crappy and short! (I know TT_TT ). Sorry couldn't think of anything else!**


	4. Tremble

_It was raining heavily that day. Thunders and Lightning boomed in the sky. In one of the tree hollow, they sat together, shivering and trembling._

 _The two had come to the forest to play when the whether took a turn of the worse and it became a heavy downpour._

 _Lucy was crying as she had her hands covering her ears to block the thunder but every time the thunder roared she visibly flinched and fresh tears filled her eyes._

 _"It's okay, Lucy" cheered the little Gray. Even though he too was afraid of the thunder, he kept his composure to give give the little girl some comfort. "I'm here with you. This thunder will be gone soon. And we can run a way home"_

 _Lucy just nodded and hiccuped between her tears. Another loud boom, and the little blonde cried out loud, shaking in fear. Gray immediately rushed to her side and hugged tight, whispering positive words and nursery rhymes to stray her mind. They stayed like that for quite some time._

 _This incident made Lucy fear thunder and hate rainstorms. She would always close her windows, shut the lights and cover herself under the blanket. Seeing Lucy like this made Gray worry about her. And whenever possible he made sure not to leave her go through it alone. He swear on that day he will protect this fragile little girl his whole life._

It's been 17 years since the incident. Gray was walking by the school corridor and he stared outside the window. The sky was exactly like that rainstorm day. It looked like it would rain anytime. Gray sighed and increased his paced as he didn't want to be walking home when it would be pouring heavily.

He looked forward and saw Lucy carrying her piano notebook in her hand as she too stared at the sky. She turned her head and her eyes fell on Gray. Both didn't utter a word or anything. They just walked passed each other with a heavy heart and both knew the reason why.

 _She doesn't need you anymore_ the words echoed in his head as he recalled the reason for their current relationship.

It was during their cram school. The girls were outside playing where as the boys were in the classroom drawing doodles on the blackboard. Gray remembered one of boy called Lucy cute and how he really wanted to be friends with her. At that time he didn't know why he felt like that, but none the less he talked how stupid his friend's thought was! He bad mouthed Lucy and told his friends not to talk with a girl like her. Unknown to him, Lucy was just outside. Her eyes filled with tears and guilt hit Gray like a lightning. Before he could say anything, Lucy sprinted away from there and since then there has been a rift between. His childish ego came between and he never apologized for his poor behavior.

"Gray"

The said guy looked to his side, and saw Erza standing there with one hand over her hip and the other holding something that looked like headphones.

"Yo!" Gray greeted her and pointed at the cords.

"This belongs to Lucy. Hand it over to her please" she said and before he could refuse she placed them in his hands and walked off. He was about to say why can't she give it her herself, then he thought she would probably reply ' _Since you're her neighbor duh!'_

Gray sighed as he ran his other hand through his hair and looked up wondering what to do. He visibly flinched when suddenly there was a loud thunder boom outside and began to rain. Gray groaned and decided to stay at school for a while before leaving for home. In the meantime, he should probably look for Lucy and hand over her stuff back to her.

* * *

He has been standing outside the music room for quite some time contemplating whether to go in or not. Or how he should converse with him. There was another thunder and lights in the hallway flickered before going out. He wondered how long the lights would be gone out.

He gathered his courage and slide opened the door and no one was in sight. He called out and no response. Confused, he stepped in and closed the door behind him. The windows were shut and the sound of the rain on the glass echoed in the room. Carefully he walked towards the piano and placed the cords next to the book he saw Lucy holding in the hallway.

Suddenly there was another boom and he heard a loud shriek. This freaked him out and he looked around frantically.

"Lucy?" he called out, he placed his bag down and went towards the closet door and pulled open only to be greeted by brooms and dustpan. He scanned it up and down and around, and shook his head muttering, "Nope. Definitely not the kind of girl to hide in a closet"

 _'Maybe...'_ he thought as he approached the teachers desk ever so slowly and looked under it. And behold! There sat Lucy, her legs pulled against her chest her hands covering her ears. She was trembling and crying, just like that day.

"Lucy..." he called out softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder gently. She flinched and looked up, he pulled his hands back, afraid he had scared her. Her eyes were swimming with tears, she bit her lips to hold it back and to no avail.

"Gray" she whimpered out and stretched out her hands reaching for him. At the same, Gray kneeled down and hugged her trembling figure, and wrapped his hands tightly around her pulling her against his chest.

She clutched onto the back of his shirt holding it as dear as her life and cried out.

"Hush hush baby. It's okay" Gray whispered very softly in her ears, "I'm here for you. Don't worry"

She nodded and buried her head in the crook of his head. Gray pressed his lips on her ear to whisper to calm down and she jerked a little.

 _'Weak spot huh'_ he thought as he placed his lips below her ear, in order to distract her from the sound. And it worked.

Lucy's focus shifted from the outside rainstorm towards the warm lips of the raven head trailing down her neck.

He shifted ever so slightly as he continued he kiss his way down to her neck and slowly move towards her shoulder. His hands moved towards her necktie to loosen up and get more comfortable access to her shoulder.

"G-Gray!"

This caught him off guard and he pulled off. The poor girl was blushing so hard and she sat there flustered.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Gray apologized, _'Damn it! Self-control idiot!'_

Lucy just nodded. She shifted and sat down, looking anywhere but him. Her face was still bright red.

"And I'm sorry for that time during the cram school" Gray started. Well it's better to apologize while he still can. This caught her attention and she turned to face him.

"I just got jealous over the fact that some other guy wanted to get closer to you!"

"It's okay!" she replied, smiling a little.

"What?" asked Gray a little surprised and confused. ' _That's it? Like, they weren't on talking terms for the last 16-17 years and it's all resolved with just that?'_

Lucy smiled at him and Gray thought _'Oh well! As long as it's resolved and everything's good'_

"So…" asked Gray rubbing his hands to warm it up, "Shall we go home?"

Lucy nodded and wiped her stray tears before getting up.

"I better thank Erza tomorrow" Gray muttered as he got too, to get his bag.

"What?" Lucy asked.

Gray just smiled and shook his head saying. Lucy shrugged and went to pick her things. And they both head home together.

* * *

 **Well kinda in-a-rush ending!**


End file.
